Can't refrain
by explodingmushroomsplus
Summary: part 1 by TNWanderer link:/s/4484829/1/Can-t-Refrain
1. Chapter 1

Can't Refrain: part 2

**Hey guys here's another continuation of mine. I'm really sorry about not updating My R3 continuation but I've got so many projects right now and I STILL haven't got the action scenes JUST right yet. So yeah, until then, here's this. If you want to read the original story then here is the link:** s/4484829/1/Can-t-Refrain **DO NOT READ IT IF YOU DO NOT LIKE LEMON STORIES. READ THE WARNINGS.**

**So, Here's to you TNWanderer!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own code geass or any of it's characters or soundtrack.**

34 year-old Suzaku Kururugi stood in the subway car in Tokyo which was fairly empty due to the evening hours. He scratched the large amount of stubble on his chin, brimming with excitement.

"I'm going to find you, Lelouch. Just you wait." He thought to himself, remembering the path he had taken to find her. She had broken out of jail while he was in a week-long refrain induced coma (her's only lasted several hours) and disappeared. The rest of the Black knights had rescued their members, but they disappeared as well.

A few months later, The Emperor had died of a heart attack and Odysseus was named Emperor. One of his ideas was to reinstate his sisters' ranks in the royal family and he put Suzaku in charge of finding them. But it was hard and long work. For 6 long years Suzaku hunted down every single clue, becoming more deperate as each one led to either a dead end or when Lelouch slipped past his fingers. Twice he had seen her, and the next day she would be gone. He loved her. That was a fact now. He felt great remorse for doing what he did to her seventeen years ago, and the guilt haunted him every day. It was what kept him going for the better part of two decades of fruitless searching. After years of faliure, he abandoned that plan in favor of systematically turning over every stone in every city in every area to find her. After all, he had a blank cheque of resources and full diplomatic immunity. That plan also failed. Somehow she would slip through, once escaping by minutes from Suzaku's troops. So when he recieved info that pointed to Lelouch living in Tokyo, which was in newly freed Japan, He actually slapped himself in the face for being so stupid.

So now Suzaku was in Tokyo, unkown to the general public or the young ambassador Duchannes li Britannia. He was incognito, and therefore had the element of surprise. He hadn't slept in a few days. Or shaved. Or BATHED. He was too excited for their reunion, and that was exactly what he was thinking about as he bumped right into his quarry.

"OW!" The young schoolgirl said, landing on her butt. The voice snapped Suzaku out of his reverie, as if the fall didn't. It sounded exactly like Lelouch when she was seventeen, "Watch where you're going, asshole!" Suzaku's eyes snapped open, taking in the girl's face. The face was exactly like Lelouch's, and the hair was also straight and midnight black. Her eyes were closed and she was rubbing her rear end, obviously hurt. Suzaku picked up her books as he thought, "Well, Lelouch, at least you've found someone who loves you more than me,". Then he realized the girl was squinting, trying to find something on the ground. Then he saw a pair of Hello Kitty(Yes, Hello Kitty) glasses on the ground and gave it to the girl. She put them on as Suzaku's breath hitched again. Her eyes were the same shade of green as his.

"What are you looking at?" She said right before she realized who he was, "Oh my god, I'm SO sorry Sir Kururugi!" Suzaku simply smiled. Most people regarded him as a national hero, both to Britannia and the newly reinstated Japan. "Oh, I'm so sorry about your shirt!" She said, and Suzaku looked in confusion and tried to stand up before he realized what was wrong. The front of his shirt was covered in a gigantic coffee stain, and a spilled, empty styrofoam cup was lying nearby. "It's alright, I'm headed home anyways."

"N-no, Sir Kururugi! I-I'll bring you to the laundromat that my mom owns, I'll even pay for the dry cleaning!" Suzaku nearly doubled over in laughter(which took all he had to suppress). This was getting way too easy. "Sure. But at least let me pay for the bill. Just bringing me there is enough, ummm..., er...," "Marjorie," she said, "My name's Marjorie."

Half an hour later, the two of them walked out of the subway station in the Shinjuku-Chiyoda district, headed towards the laundromat that Lelouch had owned and had been living in with her daughters(Marjorie had a twin sister named Marianne). Marjorie had told him about their life and Suzaku pieced together what had happened after the two twins had been born. Lelouch had ran to Area 2, and lived there for 3 years before the three of them had moved. Lelouch being with two children obviously screwed their search up and Suzaku mentally kicked himself in the leg for not considering the possibility that he had impregnated her(then again, he was still horrified at himself). Then they had moved around often, never staying long enough for people to remember much about them. They had finally stopped moving 5 years ago when they had bought a laundromat and settled down.

"What's your sister like?" Suzaku said, intrested about his children(who wouldn't be intrested about their children who they barely knew?) "My Onee-sama's really nice," Marjorie said, using the japanese term of respect, "but even though she's only like two minutes older than me, she looks, like twenty. EVERY guy at school asks me for her number and to try and get her to date them. I'm kinda jealous that she is as tall and thin like my mom while I'm still this short. Also, she's SO talented and athletic, while i'm just nerdy and can't even play any instruments." Suzaku smirked and put a hand on his daughter's shoulders, "I think any guy would be lucky to have you. Hell, if I was seventeen years younger I might ask you out," "Thanks, that means a lot. Oh! Looks like we're here!" Marjorie pointed to a closed corner building whith a purple and white neon sign that said "Lamperouge Laundromat". Suzaku slapped himself in the face when he realised that six years of searching could have been avoided by punching in the Late Empress Marianne's maiden name into Google Maps. Marjorie pulled out a key and inserted it into the lock of one of the glass double doors. They crept through the dark shop to the back where there was a set of stairs leading to a door where music could be heard. Suzaku recognised the sounds of Senbazuru wafting through the door. "That's Marianne practising again" Marjorie whispered, obviously annoyed and jealous. Suzaku frowned, "doesn't Senbazuru need two instruments?" "Exactly." Marjorie as she put another key into the lock and slowly opened the door.

The small, yet spacious aparment had a central living room and several smaller rooms around it. Someone was preparing dinnner in the kitchen while Marianne, who was sitting by a koto and an electric piano, playing both of them masterfully. She turned around, smiled at them as her face turned to shock at who it was with her twin. She saw Marjorie put her finger to her lips and instantly shut up. Waved over the two of them and yelled out to their mom who was int he kitchen making dinner, "MOM! Marj is back, and she brought a friend!"

"Really, Who is it?" Lelouch replied, wiping her hands on an apron. She had a knife in one hand and was preparing onigiri, her daughters' favourite. "Lelouch?" She dropped the knife as she heard the voice, one that she hoped would never be heard by her or her daughters in person.

Suzaku walked slowly into the doorway of the kitchen, seeing a thin, tall person with long black hair running down to her waist. When he said her name she dropped the knife. _Finally, I found you Le-,_he thought, not seeing the right hook which sent him flying into the living room, his head smashing against a table leg.


	2. Chapter 2: Busted

Can't Refrain chapter 2(or 3, Depends on how you look at it)

A/N : While I'm not a author's not person, I will say this. STOP BUGGING ME!...(well, you get the point).

I'm flattered that this story has you in such a good mood, but please, bugging me isn't going to make me update faster. Actual critisicms(I know I can't spell without a dictionary or Google Translate) and reviews are going to. If you want to bug me, PM me. Also I could really use some fanart, mostly because I suck at drawing. It would REALLY motivate me to update faster.

Cheers and enjoy!

DISCLAIMER : I've done this too many times. *sigh* I do not own Code Geass or any way, shape,

or form. The original idea for this series was spawned from TNWanderer.

The blow knocked Suzaku back into the living room, causing him to nearly black out after hitting the glass coffee table. He slumped there, mesmerized as Lelouch walked over to him, trembling, on the edge of tears, fists at her sides. «How dare you come back, Asshole. HOW DARE YOU! » she screamed at him before attacking him once more. Fists landed on Suzaku's shoulders, stomach, face, legs, and mostly his 'nether regions'. Even though his body registered the pain (and several broken bones), all suzaku felt was peace and pleasure. He missed her hands on him. He missed her touch and scent. He missed every part of her. Besides. He deserved this after what he did to her. This would be his penace.

Suzaku raping Lelouch had scarred her for years, leeaving her empty and depressed, not to mention pregnant. She never wanted her daughters to see Suzaku in person ever. And now here he was, probably to bring them back into the Royal Family. « I have nothing left to do with them! » She thought. She had abandoned the mantle of Zero after Nunnally had been kidnapped, and had given into the possibility that her sweet little sister was dead. After that, Lelouch wanted to live in peace, raising Marjorie and Marianne as a commoner to make sure they never knew the horrors of the nobility. She had rarely ever unpacked. Even now most of her few belongings were safely tucked away in several boxes in her room.

Lelouch kept beating him, Letting out seventeen years of pent up anger, sadness, and frustration out on the man in front of her. The darker part of her felt increasingly satisfied whenever one of Suzaku's bones broke (which happened a grand total of three times. Twice in the ribs, and once in the left arm.) Her entire body was screaming at her to run, the fight or flight instinct going out of control. But this was overrided by her andger and adrenaline. She punched him in the stomach, kneed him where the sun don't shine, and smacked him across the face. When her anger tapered off, and the fear took over. The memories of the 'incident' took hold and she fled into the corner, hugging her knees to her chest and sobbing uncontrollably. « Why, » she whispered as she cried, « Why did you come back? »

Suzaku felt the pounding stop, and opened his eyes as far as they would go. His left eye was swollen shut and his right was a bit blurry. He got up, immediatly regreting it as he doubled over in pain and realized that several bones were broken, including his ribs. Clutching his left arm close to his chest, he stumbled towards Lelouch like a man in the dsert towards an oasis. He streteched out his hand towards her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her, only for her to run to another corner while sccreaming «DON'T TOUCH ME!». His heart broke at the sight and the pain of that quickly overtook the injuries that he had sustained.

«Just go,» Lelouch wispered, her voice no longer the confidant, dry, snarky tone that he had grown to love, «Go and don't EVER come back.» He saw his daughters by the couch, faces in complete and utter shock as the scene unfolded before them. He got up off the hardwood floor, and walked towards the door as Marjorie came running to him with a icepack in her hand. Taking it and thanking her, he turned towards the red-ish brown door which led to the laundromat downstairs. Turning back to look at Lelouch one more time. He saw her standing up, propped up by their daughters, glaring at him with all the hate in the world. Closing the door behind him, he walked downstairs and out the double doors, hearing the wind chimes as he walked out into the brisk night. He took out a flat, shiny, and black device. Pressing the button on the side while holding the ice pack to his swollen eye, a face appeared in 3-D on the holographic projector in the phone, showing sightyly grey and tawny hair, a full beard, and kind yet sad and tired purple eyes. The person smiled at Suzaku before frowning after taking in the Knight of Rounds' face.

«Suzaku, what happened?» came the voice of Odysseus Eu Britannia, the current Britannian emperor. «Your sister happened, that's what,» Suzaku replied, wincing every time he breathed, and watched as Odysseus's slow mind processed what he had just said and his face became one of gratitude.

« You found her? » the emperor said, his face lighting up as Suzaku nodded with a pained smile. The purpose of their painstaking seventeen year search will finally be fulfilled. «Send in the SWAT teams, Sir Kururugi, and please get to her fast. I don't want to search for her once again. » Suzaku smiled and pressed the other button on the holo-phone three times, signaling the Spec Ops team that has been waiting for years to finish the plan and recover Lelouch.

« We'll finally be together Lelouch. Finally. »

Marianne stood stock-still as her mother beat up the Knight of Seven and forced him out of their apartment. She breifly registered her little sister getting an ice pack from the freezer and pass it to Sir Kururugi before he headed out. She then innediatly snapped back to reality. Helping Marjorie prop up their mother, they turned to see Suzaku turn back towards them, his face wistful as he slowly shut the door and went out. She then turned back towards Lelouch who was glaring at the door that the knight of seven left from. Marianne wondered, «Do they have history together?». She was broken out of her thoughts when her mother sighed and sat down at their dining table and turned on the electric kettle in the middle of the table. She slowly beckoned Marjorie to follow her and sat down across from their mother. They sat silently as Lwlouch poured boiling water into a white porcelain cup and put an Earl Grey teabag into the water. That was not a good sign. Their mother only drank britannian tea when something serious happened or was about to. About a minute later she took a long sip of the tea and looked at the two of them with a stare that almost made them cringe. « Pack your things. We're going, » she said, and nearly got up before Marjorie yelled out « WAIT! ».

« Why did you just try to kill Sir Kururugi? What did he do to you? » She questioned, and their mother chuckled and took another sip of tea. « I haven't told you about my past haven't I? » She asked, and the both of them nodded. They knew absolutely nothing about their mother's life before them. She was an enigma, and they were always ready to jump on a lead on her life. Their mother had never dated another man, never seemed to had any friends(there was the time she was invited to a wedding along with the two twins, but they had all dyed their hair platinum blonde and she had sea-green contacts on), And on every October 25 she became a train wreck. They would listen against the door as their mother cried endlessly for most of the day. Once they had managed to use a hairpin to open the door walked in to find their mother asleep, bottles of alcohol spread throughout the floor, and a small closed chest, about the length of Marianne's elbow to the tip of her middle finger, and about the thickness of three of her arms. It had a heart-shaped depression where the lock obviously was, and a series of symbols written on a gold plate on the front. They were about to pry it open when their mother woke up, shooed them out, and grounded them for a month. That was when they were seven. They had refrained from being curious for ten years, and now they were about to find out what was in the chest.

With a sigh, Lelouch walked ino her room and pulled out the small chest where her pictures of her, Nunally, her mother, her friends and even some of Suzaku were stored. Engraved on the top in raised gold letters was H.R.M & H, M.V.B,L.V.B,& N.V.B, R. (a/n to those who are kinda confused, it says Her Royal Majesty and Highnesses, Marianne Vi Britannia, Lelouch Vi Britannia, and Nunnally Vi Britannia, Respectively). The chest was made by a now-dead famous carpenter and artisan, who had made the Royal Crown now on display in a Pendragon Museum, for them when Nunally was born, in commemoration. It took Lelouch about four years of scouring auction houses and private collections to find and 'retrieve' it. It now contained memories of her old life, good and bad. She walked out of her room and sat down in front of her daughters who both gasped in a way only twins could as Lelouch took a heart-shaped locket and pressed it to the depression in the wood, and it snapped open. She pulled out a picture of her, Nunnally, and Suzaku, the two of them leaning on the handles of her sister's wheelchair while Suzaku put bunny ears behind her head. «I met Suzaku twenty-eight years ago, in Japan,» she said to them, but for the most part they were focused on the picture.

Marjorie was flabbergasted at the picture her mother pulled out of the box. It showed a young, black haired girl with amethyst eyes, obviously their mother, with a young Suzaku Kururugi and a youger girl in a wheelchair, her eyes closed. She heard her mother say that she knew Suzaku, and Marjorie yearned to know more. «How? And why did you attack him?» She asked, still in shock over her mother knowing one of her personal heros.

«I attacked him,» She sighed, preparing to drop the bombshell, «because he is your father.»

«WHAT?!» The two of them yelled, Marjorie in joy while Marianne in shock. « No way, This is AWESOME! » Marjorie gleefully screamed, practically fangirling.

« Every day, I pray I was adopted, » Marianne muttered to herself. She didn't mean it, but sometimes her twin could be so... immature.

« QUIET! » Their mother shouted, and they fell silent. Whenever they were in trouble, the worst that Lelouch would do was glare menacingly and deliver swift punishment upon them. Seeing her lose her temper was something that happened rarely. « Let me tell you my story. A long time ago I was the daughter of a duke, » Lelouch lied. Even if she was revealing her past, she wasn't going to bring her family back into the fold of those people she despised so much. « Almost twenty-four years ago my mother, your grandmother and namesake, Marianne, was murdered by terrorists in her own home, and my father lost all his wealth. You see, your grandfather was a knight of honour, which the two of you know is a non-heriditary title. He married my mother, a duchess, and became one of the higher nobility. He never cared when my sister, Nunnally, was blinded and crippled in the shooting, » she paused, pointing to her sister in the photograph, « When he lost all of the estates owned by my mother's family, he accepted an offer from the emperor, » her fist clenched around her cup of tea when she remebered the man who had sent her and Nunnally to Japan, « to give my hand in marriage to the son of the Japanese prime minister, Suzaku Kururugi, in exchange for the title of duke and all of the lands he owned before to be transfered to his name. I never wanted to go, but my father cast us out without a thought, and had no regrets doing it. I hated Britannia after that, and when I witnessed the war first-hand, my hatred grew. But I'll get to that later. When I arrived at my new home at the Kururugi shrine, he was there, » she smiled wistfully at memories of happier days.

« He was obnoxious, spoiled, naïve, dull and a knucklehead. I hated him on sight. Even so, he became a good friend to me and Nunnally, and he became one of a few bright spots in my life, even throughout the war, and I, well, fell in love. Anyways, near the end of the war we became seperated, I went to a private school called Ashford Academy where the owners, who good friends of my mother's, harboured us for seven years. During that time I gambled to acquire several hundred thousand dollars, which I funneled into a terrorist group I had gotten myself involved in. » She pulled out another picture, this time showing her and the student council from Ashford Academy posing in front of the main building, with Nunnally at the center, Milly on her left and Rivalz on her right, trying to make a pass on Milly, emphasis on 'try'. On Milly's left were Nina and Shirley, holding Arthur, their cat, while Kallen, Suzaku and Lelouch were on Rivalz's right, with Suzaku holding up a peace sign while grinning madly and his left arm wrapped around Lelouch's waist, precariously close to her skirt, and her head on his shoulder, a content look on her face. « The next time I met him, he had joined the Britannian military to 'try and change Britannia from the inside', » she held up imaginary quotation marks, « We dated for a while, but apparently I didn't mean anything to him, » her tone became darker, her voice quieter, « I took part in the Black Rebellion, and I was captured when we lost, » Lelouch began to sob, wiping away the tears as she continued, « He found me and interrogated me. He drugged me to get the answers, and when he was done, he... he..., » She sobbed uncontrollably, and her daughters hugged her from both sides, carressing her hair and listening as well, « HE RAPED ME! » they immediatly stopped and gasped in shock at the truth to their conception, « after Nunnally disappeared during the rebellion, he was all I had left, and he used me, I loved him and he USED ME AS A FUCKTOY! I hate him, and I never wanted him to find you two. I just wanted to live peacefully, to see you two grow up without a care in the world. Now come on, pack your bags, you can say goodbye your friends later. » they then got up, Lelouch still dabbing tears from her eyes while the twins walked to their rooms, but before they could get there, the wall exploded.

The blast knocked everything over, and Lelouch stood in a fighting stance, which was made possible due to her self-conditioning soon after her daughters were born, even while she was blinded by the pilot lights and deafened by the explosion. She kicked at the first soldier that came through the opening, filled with rage at whoever dared hurt her family. She knocked out several more troopers with little pistols that she dodged easily before she turned to see Marianne get shot in the shoulder and slump to the ground next to Marjorie, who was already on the ground. « NO! » she screamed, which allowed one of the soldiers to shoot her in the leg, causing her to go down. She realized that the bullets were in fact tranquilizer darts and felt herself slip in and out of consciousness as she was pushed to the ground and handcuffed along with Marjorie and Marianne. The last thought before she blacked out was that she had been found, and she would protect her daughters to the very end.

** Well that was insanely heart wrenching. Anyways I've got to get some sleep now(I hate 5k runs) Oh and always R&R and get started on that fanart. Next I'll try to update my R3 series. See you then!  
**

**Ciaossu!**


End file.
